YuGiOh!: Domino Asylum Stoires
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Some of Mai's twin sister's "Old Friends" are released from Domino Asylum, and Domino Town may become a target from Gotham's most infamous criminal. Unless a mysterious teenager from the future can stop this. And what is his connection with Iima?
1. Armageddon in the Future

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Domino Asylum Stories

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine except me own cards and monsters_

Summary: Some of Mai's twin sister's "Old Friends" are released from Domino Asylum, and Domino Town may become a target from Gotham's most infamous criminal. Unless a mysterious teenager from the future can stop this. And what is his connection with Iima? Spin-off of The Gaming Hour featuring DBZ, Arkham Asylum and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Ch. 1

Armageddon in the Future

-Domino Town, September 28, 2011-

It is not what many would believe as a perfect utopia… Lives have been lost, forever changed and many are homeless and or hiding in underground bunkers.

I am one of those survivors who must find a way to undo this life in the future…

I thought that after the Androids and Cell were vanquished life would be restored back to normal. But I was wrong…

(a figure glares down at the sight of blood on the floor)

It's hard to believe just three harmless words could strike terror into hearts of people…

"Why so serious?" A question that some consider a death wish. Even asking it could have you killed in a heartbeat. I must go back in time and stop this from happening. My targets, you ask? Various people I hold responsible for this carnage and destruction. First is a man named Valon. He's one of Domino Town's most wanted criminals.

After Hideko Hiroshi was executed in 2010 Valon became the man they wanted to catch. Next is Valon's right hand thug; Raphael. Not much is known about his past. He's been seen extorting Chop Shops in various places, but Law Enforcement are in no position to stop this.

(the figure sees the slaughtered man)

Someone who I once considered a friend I must go after in the past. She's a ruthless woman who would strangle you in a blink of an eye without warning. Her name is Iima. She's not as dumb as many would believe.

Iima may not be able to speak as well as any other person, but her artwork and knowledge of people make her as smart as any bloodhound and crime lord combined. The names she gives to certain faces and people have a purpose behind it. I realize that now… But why would she become a mass murderer? I'm going to have to fight her, even if it means to the death. But I know this: Her disturbed mind is her greatest strength and also her greatest weakness.

The Iima in the past may not be as violent but the one in the future is. (Then again, she may have a reason behind it.)

But my main target: a man who enjoys causing pain and suffering to others for his own kicks. The Joker. Don't like his clown appearance fool you, he's more dangerous than he appears.

But how can I stop a man like Joker. He's crafty, I'll give him that…

Mother had prepared my Time Machine and I have but one round trip on it. I'll have to use it wisely. Not only that, but Mother made sure my Duel Monsters deck was well prepared. I may have to Duel in the past to get to certain people but in the end, it'll be worthwhile…

Godspeed…

To be continued…!


	2. Escape From Domino Asylum!

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Domino Asylum Stories

By: DMEX

Coming Undone_ is owned by KoRn, and is not legally mine, just for future references_

Ch. 2

Escape From Domino Asylum! The Ultimate F-U!

-Domino Town, Domino Asylum 4 Years Earlier-

The nightly Prison Guard came in. The Asylum cells grew quiet. They knew all too well to those who didn't have lights out when the Guards yelled: "LIGHTS OUT!" Now Hell Kaiser Ryo on the other hand, was Domino Asylum's most defiant patient but was also the most violent patient (with the perks of not only a reserved seat in Captain Armstrong's office, a guaranteed trip to Lethal Lockdown, (worse than Solitary Confinement) and the best one of all, Iima's best friend and current flame.

Hell Kaiser was given the notorious name in Domino Asylum: "The Thinking Man's Patient" because not only is he very intelligent and very articulate, he can hurt you physically and mentally (which he did on a daily basis.)

"Hey you, turn that shit off!" the Guard barked at Ryo.

Hell Kaiser: Or what, you gonna send me to Armstrong's office?

Guard: I will throw your ass in Lethal Lockdown!

Hell Kaiser: Been there, done that. You know what tonight is?

Guard (sarcastically): Enlighten me, you gonna turn into a wolf?

Hell Kaiser: No… This is the night of the Crimson Moon!

(Kills 3 guards, Prison alarm goes off)

_Keep holdin' on when_

_My brain's tickin' like a bomb_

_Guess that black thoughts have_

_Come back to get me_

*: **_GET CAPTAIN ARMSTRONG! IT'S KAISER RYO!_**

*: **_AGAIN?_**

*: **_HE'S ON A HOMICIDAL RAMPAGE!_**

_Sweet bitter words_

_Unlike nothing I have heard_

_Sing along mocking bird_

_You don't affect me_

This isn't the first time Captain Armstrong got woken up due to Hell Kaiser Ryo's murderous antics…

_That's right_

_Deliverance of my heart_

_Please strike_

_Be deliberate_

Armstrong (angry): **_DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! GO GET THAT BASTARD!_**

_Wait_

_I'm coming undone_

_Irate_

_I'm coming undone_

_Too late_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong so delicate_

(Iima's cell door breaks down)

Iima was half asleep with a stuffed bear in her arms. She asked him: "We leave?" Hell Kaiser with a murderous smirk shook his head "yes". He tosses her a shank he made for her with her name he carved into it.

"Let's get out of this fucking hell hole, baby!" Hell Kaiser murderously smiled.

_Wait_

_I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong so delicate_

(Hell Kaiser Ryo and Iima kill the rest of the guards and escape the Asylum)

Captain Armstrong starts hopping up and down and cussing his lungs out. Hell Kaiser and Iima have escaped from the Asylum and it's not gonna look good on his part with the Warden who happens to be his boss Rex Goodwin.

But unbeknownst to anyone, a mysterious youth had arrived in a Time Machine. Bit just who is he?

To be continued…!


	3. Horrid Visions and Bad Nightmares!

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Domino Asylum Stories

By: DMEX

Any music I use in this story from now on, I don't own

Ch. 3

Horrid Visions and Bad Nightmares!

-Mai's Apartment, Midnight-

Mai was just having a very bad night. (Of course, she always had bad nights.) It was one nightmare after another… On top of having her twin sister forcibly be sent back to Domino Asylum, her emotion distress was just getting worse.

Just when she could learn to trust people again, something horrible was to take place. Iima was just someone she could never replace in her own personal life. True, there was Joey Wheeler, but; after getting to know her twin sister, she knew Iima would have a better life with her.

Iima deserved a better life than what she was forcibly given at Domino Asylum.

They treated her like garbage. Iima wasn't allowed to have friends or family there. And they wonder why Iima attacked people. Mai realized better than anyone, Iima was just as frail and depressed as herself…

These nightmares she's been having recently have been taking a very big toll on Mai. She had trouble Dueling (which was not like her), she withdrew from her friends (more predictable), but most of all; she's been an emotional wreck…

I'm just having a horrible dream…

she thought as she got up go get some water. Mai was very disoriented at the time from 3 days, now going 4, of not getting enough sleep and other issues she was having.

Mai thought she saw her twin sister staring back at her in the bathroom mirror. Iima looked just as saddened, and more terrified than she was after Mai's mother had released Iima from the Asylum. Her eyes seemed to speak to her…

Mai started to hear voices… It was strange, now she seemed to be in an unfamiliar place. It looked like a funhouse. But this kind of funhouse seemed very disturbing…

_YEAH_

_My Durango number 95_

_Take me to the home_

_Kick boots_

_And Ultra LIVE_

_See Heaven flash_

_A horrorshow_

_Knock it nice_

_And smooth_

_Step back and_

_Watch it flow_

_YEAH_

Mai could hear screams of pain and horror. And some clown was laughing at someone's fear or maybe even their pain… It sickened her to think that someone would find pleasure in the sounds of someone screaming in pain or fear.

*: **_COME ON! MAKE ME LAUGH SOME MORE!_**

The sounds of electrocution was buzzing all around her with gunshots… Meanwhile, someone was being scared to the point she could bear no longer…

_Never gonna stop me_

_Never gonna stop_

_Never gonna stop me_

_Never gonna never gonna_

Mai doesn't know if she's sleeping or what, but this is one time she **_WANTS_** to wake up!

Just then, the door blows down followed with an explosion. A mysterious youth who said not a word pulls out a sword and without warning, glides like the wind and slashes one of the evil clown guards!

_YEAH_

_The Devil ride_

_A dinosaur_

_He paint the Monster red_

_So the blood don't_

_Stain the floor_

_In out_

_Real savage show_

_Sorry as a shot_

_Came sickness_

_Watch it flow_

_YEAH_

The youth cornered the freakish clown…

*: You're finished Joker!

Joker: I'm finished? **_WHATEVER SHALL I DO!_**

*: I should have killed you 4 years after I destroyed the Androids and Cell!

Joker: But you didn't; did you, Trunks!

Trunks: You're right… It makes me want to kill you even more. For all the things you did and the people you hurt, Iima included!

Mai (thoughts): _Iima…? What happened…?_

Trunks pulls out the sword-

A flash of light soon appears before her…

-Morning, 8:30 a.m.-

Mai seems to be back in her own room… She doesn't remember how or why… But why was this "Trunks" fighting Joker?

I feel like something's going to happen yet I've no idea what it is…

Mai thought, _I just hope Iima is okay…_

(meanwhile, at Domino Station)

Trunks glares at his watch…

May 24, 2007. Looks like I'm in the right time period.

Trunks thought; he glares at the Station sign, _Domino Station. I'm in the right place._

Passerby after passerby went right before him. Of course nobody thought anything of Trunks and had no reason to. He just seemed like everyone else.

It's a good thing he capsulated his Time Machine. He didn't want anyone asking questions, especially if the police in this time period were to find out.

The only thing now, was to find his intended targets. That is, if he can get help from Yugi and the gang from the past… **_IF _**he can find them before his intended targets do… Trunks is going to need all the help he can get!

To be continued…!


	4. High Speed Chase

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Domino Asylum Stories

By: DMEX

Ch. 4

High Speed Chase

-Yugi's House-

Solomon Muto was getting prepared for his day in the Game Shop as usual. Nothing seemed out of the usual, but he knows with his grandson and his friends, maybe himself on a given day, anything is possible. He decides to catch the morning news.

TV: -2 patients from Domino Asylum for the Criminally Insane have escaped leaving a trail of destruction and dead bodies in their wake.

-Meanwhile, at a diner/lube station 40 miles away-

TV: -As you can see from the footage, the murder weapons in question was a machete and a sharp hunting knife. The mastermind behind this horrifying crime is the notorious Ryo "Kaiser" Truesdale dubbed by many in Domino Asylum "The Thinking Man's Patient"; if anyone has seen this individual, call the local police! And remember, stay in doors; this young man is armed and extremely dangerous-

*(Australian accent): Well, looks like Hell Kaiser hasn't changed much; eh Raphael?

Raphael: So what, Valon? He ain't nothing compared to me.

Raphael sips a cup of coffee in disgust. "I've been meaning ta ask ya, Raph," Valon begins to ask, "How'd you convince da white coats to release us outta dat godforsaken nut house?" Raphael is silent for a moment… "Good ol' extortion and blackmail…" Raphael smirked sinisterly.

(Door jingles)

Raphael: Don't look now, the pigs are here.

Valon: It's not like we did bloody thing yet… Lay low and stay cool…

The inspector and two officers are seated by a waitress. They ordered. Then the inspector asked the waitress about the two escaped patients. Of course they waitress had no knowledge of anyone being in an asylum.

Meanwhile, Valon and Raphael left a tip on the table and got out without even the police knowing it. "So what now, Raphael?" Valon asked. Raphael put his motorcycle helmet on and tosses Valon his. "Get in." was Raphael's only reply. "Why don't we find our old friend Iima…?" Raphael soon smirked evilly. Valon knew all too well about Iima. Not to mention the fact that his sister, Mai were once an estranged item… (Iima knew nothing about it by the way…)

"You never did tell Iima, did you?" Raph asked Valon. "No way! I'm not getting strangled fer it!" Valon sweat in distress. They went on their way. But 7 miles down the hot desert highway, an officer had pulled them over… "What do you want… **_PIG!_**" Raph snarled at the officer.

Officer: You were going 75 in a 60 area. That's 15 miles over the speed limit.

Raphael: So what? It's not like anyone is out in the frickin' desert!

Officer: Do you know that for sure? Lisence and Registration. **_NOW!_**

(Raphael pulls out the items the officer barked at him)

Officer: I should have figured, Raphael… You haven't forgotten me have ya Raph…?

(snatches the Liscene and Registraition and takes off speeding)

_I've felt the hate rise in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stones of leaves_

_I wander out you can't see_

_Inside the shell, I wait and bleed_

_I've felt the hate rise in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stones of leaves_

_I wander out you can't see_

_Inside the shell, I wait and bleed_

_The officer got on his motorcycle and called for backup!_

**_GOODBYE!_**

This message was heard everywhere on the CB Radio… Even Trunks inadvertently picked it up on his Capsule Corp. Scanner Watch: **_"CALLING ALL CARS! CALLING ALL CARS! HIGH SPEED CHASE IN PROGRESS!"_** Trunks realized whatever it was, wasn't good…

_I wipe it on the tile, the light is brighter this time_

_Everything is 3D blasphemy_

_My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up_

_This is not the way I pictured me_

_I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here?_

_Something about this, so very wrong_

_I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this_

_Is it a dream or memory?_

As the high speed chase continued Valon yelled out: **_"GIVE A MATE A LITTLE BIT A WARNING, DA NEXT TIME YA WANT TO SPEED OFF!"_**

_I've felt the hate rise in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stones of leaves_

_I wander out you can't see_

_Inside the shell, I wait and bleed_

The entire Japanese Police was on their trail. But Raphael was as street smart and menacing as they come… Raphael pulled out a capsule, clicked it and tossed it at the police You can even hear the explosion. The police were all blinded by the smoke and crashed into one another.

_Get out of my head cuz I don't need this_

_Why didn't I see this? I'm just a victim - Manchurian candidate_

_I - have- sinned- by - just_

_Makin' up my mind up and takin' your breath away!_

After the smoke died down, it was nothing but a clown bopper. The police felt really stupid now…

_I've felt the hate rise in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stones of leaves_

_I wander out you can't see_

_Inside the shell, I wait and bleed_

_I've felt the hate rise in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stones of leaves_

_I wander out you can't see_

_Inside the shell, I wait and bleed_

**_GOODBYE!_**

Meanwhile in a safe house 14 miles away in a pitch black room…

*: So they want to find Iima do they… Why so serious?

To be continued…!


	5. GoodBye Ryo

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Domino Asylum Stories

By: DMEX

Ch. 5

Good-Bye Ryo…

-Somewhere in the deep forests-

Nightfall was approaching; what seemed like an eternity… Hell Kaiser Ryo and Iima had been hiding out in the deep forests for sometime now. Hell Kaiser was the muscle behind her and Iima seemed safe with him.

She couldn't bear to watch as Hell Kaiser Ryo killed some of the animals for them to eat. Of course he did it quite disgustingly and she ended up watching it (possibly out of fear.)

-Deep Forests, 9:30 pm-

The campfire burned brightly… Hell Kaiser pulled out his knife and began carving some big stump he found. The silence was deafening…

Iima was lounging in a hammock that Hell Kaiser "borrowed" from a helpless couple. She seemed to be bothered by something… Not the usual fear she has of certain people, but something else.

This feeling was foreign to her… Various emotions flaunted inside her. Her heart was racing… Her stomach felt like it was gonna burst. Iima felt flustered, all hot, reddish-pink and bothered.

Her eyes focused on Hell Kaiser Ryo, who happened to be arguing with a bear cub about their Duel.

Bear Cub: (growls viciously)

Hell Kaiser Ryo: That takes your Life Points down to 0!

(Bear cub just tosses it's Duel Monsters cards up in frustration)

Hell Kaiser Ryo: **_I WIN!_** Pay up bear!

(Bear cub just grumbles and cusses under it's breath as it hands him $100.00 for losing their bet)

Iima giggles under her breath. It was just too amusing to watch. Hell Kaiser walks over to Iima. "That's another $100.00 I made for us to survive tomorrow!" as he flaunted his money he won from the bear cub.

"…How long…?" she asked. "For us to find our safe haven? About a day in a half at this rate…" Hell Kaiser said as he pulled out his digital map. "No…" she muttered as she took her mini-jacket off. She touched his cheek very lightly…

"How long you love me?" she asked with a bit of shyness in her voice. Hell Kaiser was just as flustered. He never knew Iima had loved him… "You love me?" he asked her in some confused yet questionable form.

"You feel same?" she asked as she held him with a tight strangling grip. Kaiser was gagging at this point and tapping out. "You're hurting me!" he wheezed. "Sorry…" was her only reply as she let go.

They sat right by the campfire. Iima ended up laying down on his lap… "Iima, no matter what anyone says about you: you're the most gentle patient I know." Hell Kaiser spoke out as her lightly caressed her cheek. This moment for her may never come again… Kaiser fell asleep from a long day of traveling.

Had he stayed up a bit longer, Kaiser would have heard her speak her first full and fluent words: "I love you, Ryo. I'll love you until the end if time…"

Iima soon fell asleep. But a few hours later, something woke her up. She sensed something was wrong… Something was terribly wrong… Iima wrote a note and left it on Hell Kaiser. And the look on her face was telling…

_To my love Kaiser,_

_Something is wrong… I can sense it. If you are reading this, I had already left. I love you Ryo and all I care about is keeping you, sisi and my friends safe. I'm sorry…_

_Goodbye, Ryo…_

Iima realized whatever impending danger was ahead, it was better that they go their separate ways… She left the note in his collar trench coat pocket…

As Hell Kaiser woke up, he could hear guns cocking and clicking.

Armstrong: Took you long enough to slip up…

Hell Kaiser Ryo: What? How'd you get here?

Armstrong: You left the fire going…

(he glances at the fire pit)

Hell Kaiser Ryo: S**t… I should have seen that coming…

_Yeeeaahh!_

(Hell Kaiser Ryo pulled out his knife and began fighting Armstrong's henchmen)

_I won't be, I won't be your hero (I won't be your hero)_  
><em>I won't be your superman (I won't be your hero)<em>  
><em>Everything I did was for you, everything you said was a lie<em>  
><em>My pain, your gain, who's your hero today?<em>  
><em>Who's your hero?<em>

Captain Armstrong laughed in victory as his henchmen got him down and cuffed him. Hell Kaiser growled in anger.

_No more second guesses_  
><em>No more lies<em>  
><em>This time you're going down<em>  
><em>Your days are guilty, your nights are blind<em>  
><em>I won't be the reason you fall this time<em>

Armstrong: I got you now! **_AND THIS TIME, YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME!_**

(Armstrong laughs evilly)

_I won't be, I won't be your_  
><em>I won't be, I won't be your hero!<em>

Hell Kaiser Ryo (thinking): **_DAMMIT IIMA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I NEED YOU!_**

_Everything I did was for you, everything you said was a lie_  
><em>My pain, your gain, who's your hero today?<em>

The guards escort him to the car, bag his head, toss him in the police car and speed off into the night…

To be continued…!


	6. War Pigs

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Domino Asylum Stories

By: DMEX

Ch. 6

War Pigs

-Domino High School 2:30 pm-

Trunks is a very patient person… Not just because of how he was raised, but in war times back in the future; patience was a virtue and an everyday thing. Sometimes, he'd wait for hours just for someone to bring a big sack of rations back to the underground bunkers whether it'd be food or medicine…

Nobody seemed to notice the mysterious youth loitering at the gates… For all they knew, he could have been waiting for someone in the neighborhood…

Ms. Chono happened to be peeking out of one of the windows, and she knew whoever this individual is, was not in school!

Trunks dozed off and had no idea of it…

Somehow he found himself in war torn Domino Town.

Various screams of pain, horror and plentiful war sounds were heard all over the city.

_Generals gathered in their masses_  
><em>Just like witches at black masses<em>  
><em>Evil minds that plot destruction<em>  
><em>Sorcerer of death's construction<em>  
><em>In the fields the bodies burning<em>  
><em>As the war machine keeps turning<em>  
><em>Death and hatred to mankind<em>  
><em>Poisoning their brainwashed minds, oh lord yeah!<em>

Trunks: What the hell happened?

Someone pulled Trunks down into a war trench. It was none other than Sarge Hassleberry.

Sarge: **_WHAT THE &*#%^#$&^$ YOU THINK YOU DOING, BOY?_**

Trunks: **_AS IF I KNEW?_**

(machine gun fire)

Tristan: **_EAT PINEAPPLE BOMBS YOU PIG*&%&#$%$!_**

(Tristan tosses the pineapple bomb then explodes with some blood going into the trench. Tristan lights a cigar and smokes it)

Trunks had no idea what was going down, let alone, why at war?

_Politicians hide themselves away_  
><em>They only started the war<em>  
><em>Why should they go out to fight?<em>  
><em>They leave that role to the poor<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>

_**"IS SOMEONE GONNA TELL ME WHY WE ARE AT WAR?" **_Trunks yelled out.

Sarge: **_JOKER'S MINONS COMING AT 4:00!_**

(A very bad ass version of Ms. Chono steps out of the trench with a bazooka)

Ms. Chono: **_CLOWNY DAGGAS GOING DOWN!_**

Trunks: **_THAT'S AN RPG? WHERE DID YOU GET AN RP-FREAKIN'-G?_**

A mob Evil Clowns march towards Domino High School.

Ms. Chono: **_NOT ON MY WATCH…_**

(Ms. Chono fires her bazooka and blows the clowns to smithereens)

_Time will tell on their power minds_  
><em>Making war just for fun<em>  
><em>Treating people just like pawns in chess<em>  
><em>Wait 'til their judgement day comes<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>

Ms. Chono: **_THAT'S FOR TRYING TO BLOW THE &%#^$)(#)% SCHOOL UP YOU SUMMABITCH!_**

Trunks just stood there shocked… _Note to self, stay on her good side at all costs…_ he thought.

Sarge: **_WHERE THE #^&#%&^#%$ IS MAI?_**

Duke: **_WE CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!_**

SARGE: **_WELL GO AND FIND HER? NO *#%&#$ SOILDER OF MINE GOES ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY #^^$#%$&^* SAYSO!_**

Yami Yugi: **_SHE MAY HAVE WENT TO CONFRONT THE JOKER!_**

Sarge: **_SHE BETTER *&#%#^% NOT!_**

_Now in darkness, world stops turning_  
><em>Ashes where the bodies burning<em>  
><em>No more war pigs have the power<em>  
><em>Hand of God has struck the hour<em>  
><em>Day of judgement, God is calling<em>  
><em>On their knees, the war pigs crawling<em>  
><em>Begging mercies for their sins<em>  
><em>Satan laughing, spreads his wings<em>  
><em><strong>OH LORD YEAH!<strong>_

Sarge: **_OY YOU!_**

(Trunks is waking up about now)

Ms. Chono: **_OY YOU! WAKE UP!_**

(The Ms. Chono slaps his hands with a ruler making Trunks scream in pain)

Trunks: **_OW! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!_**

(Ms. Chono grabs him by his jacket collar and-)

Ms. Chono (angry, yelling): **_WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN THE SCHOOL YARD?_**

Trunks: I don't even remember falling asleep… Wait, how long was I out for?

Ms. Chono smacks his hands with the ruler again making Trunks howl in pain. She's not in a happy mood.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you in my life. How old are you?" she asked him. Now Trunks was in trouble. He answers right, he's gonna be stuck in school, let alone, truancy. If he answers wrong, she may just send him to the cops.

Trunks glares out the window. Everything seems so peaceful… So Trunks may have to let the cat out of the proverbial bag to get himself out of this jam.

Trunks: My name is Trunks, and believe it or not, I'm not from this time period…

(Ms. Chono has a very confused look in her face)

Trunks: Look I'll tell you everything, just promise me you won't tell anyone…

Ms. Chono: What makes you think you can trust me?

Trunks: Because if you blab to the police, you'll change the entire course of history for the next 20 years…!

Ms Chono stands there in shock!

To be continued…!


	7. Hiding Out

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Domino Asylum Stories

By: DMEX

Ch. 7

Hiding Out

-Somewhere in Domino Town 2:30 p.m.-

Iima was completely lost…

Why do you ask me that? She has the stigma of "asylum girl" and let's face it, its very true for her in this case. For her to hideout in the city, seemed like a good idea at the time she ran away. Until she found herself there.

The various sounds and sights were obviously upsetting her. She was clutching her head to try to block out the sounds, and closing her eyes to blind herself from the sights. To some who were passing by, she seemed like she was in some sort of pain…

…Or completely delusional…

And somehow, Iima found herself in some dark ally. Peace and quiet at last. Just what she wanted and let's face it, **_SHE NEEDED IT!_**

That's when a sister from a nearby church found her…

Iima saw her and cringed in the nearby trash can. But soon found out the sister had no means to harm her.

"You poor dear… Let me help you…" she spoke softly to her.

Iima trusted her and allowed her to proceed towards her. Iima spoke not a word and also allowed the sister to help her up.

"Do you remember who you are and where you live?" the sister asked her. Iima just looked at her with a blank yet vacant look in her eyes. Iima soon slumped in her arms.

"You rest now… I'll take you in the church and let you sleep…" the sister spoke softly towards the sleeping girl.

-Domino First Church-

* (angry): **_ABSOULUTLEY NOT!_**

(fists slam table)

Sister: Brother Thomas, be reasonable… She's obviously lost and confused. To send her out into the city would only put herself in harms way.

Brother Thomas: **_I DON'T CARE! _**She's obviously possessed by the Devil and came here looking for a fight! She's fooled you Sister Sarah!

* (sternly): **_THAT'S ENOUGH BROTHER THOMAS!_**

Well just at the last moment, Reverend Devin shown up to stop the disagreement. Only the Reverend has final say in this church.

Rev. Devin: We turn down **_NO _**lost souls, Brother Thomas! Do you understand me!

Brother Thomas: Yes, Reverend.

Just the sounds of the argument woke Iima and the church is about to find out why you **_NEVER WAKE UP A SLEEPING ASYLUM GIRL!_**

Iima sat up like she was a dead girl rising from the grave. And she was **_MAD AS HELL! _**"Now you've gone and done it, Brother Thomas! You woke her up!" Sister Sarah spat.

Iima's eye grew cold, dead and bitter… Not a good sign, especially where she at…

She glared over at Brother Thomas… **_WITH A MURDEROUS LOOK! _**

(Iima picks up the candlestick and strikes down Brother Thomas and it kills him)

_Perfect by nature_  
><em>icons of self-indulgence<em>  
><em>Just what we all need<em>  
><em>more lies about a world that<em>

_Never was and never will be_  
><em>Have you no shame? Don't you see me?<em>  
><em>You know you've got everybody fooled<em>

Sister Sarah (horrified): **_HAVE YOU GONE MAD?_**

Reverend Devin: For once, **_BROTHER THOMAS WAS RIGHT!_**

(Iima strangles Sister Sarah using her Mandible Claw-like strangle hold)

_Look here she comes now_  
><em>Bow down and stare in wonder<em>  
><em>Oh how we love you<em>  
><em>No flaws when you're pretending<em>  
><em>But now I know she<em>

_Never was and never will be_  
><em>you don't know how you've betrayed me<em>  
><em>and somehow you've got everybody fooled<em>

(Before long Sister Sarah dies at her hands as she bashes her head while strangling her)

Rev. Devin: You fiend! You've been possessed by the Devil! Now I must cleanse you…!

Iima sat up… Her only words to him was…

Iima: Do you know what pain is like?

Rev. Devin just had no words to say… It was as if he was hit with a bombshell… And that's when it hit him at last…

_Without the mask where will you hide?_  
><em>Can't find yourself lost in your lie<em>  
><em>I know the truth now<em>  
><em>I know who you are<em>  
><em>and I don't love you anymore<em>

Rev. Devin: You're from that cursed hell hole Domino Asylum aren't you…?

Iima: Took you long enough to figure it out…

Rev. Devin sighed heavily and somberly asked her: "Alas, though you know not what you do, will you allow me to cleanse you? I may very well save your life let alone your soul…"

Iima glared at him… Now she was angrier than ever…

Iima (angrier): _**YOU WANNA HELP ME! YOU WANNA HELP ME? THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND MY PAIN!**_

(Iima grabs some sort of concoction on the table)

"What are you gonna do?" Rev. Devin asked, a bit frightened.

Iima turned around and with a sickening smile she screeched: _**"YOU MUST EXERIENCE MY PAIN FIRST HAND!"**_

(Iima blows a fireball and burns the poor Reverend alive)

_It never was and never will be_  
><em>You don't know how you've betrayed me<em>  
><em>and somehow you've got everybody fooled<em>  
><em>It never was and never will be<em>  
><em>You're not real and you can't save me<em>  
><em>somehow now you're everybody's fool<em>

Iima sits down finally…

Smiling and wickedly laughing about at the destruction she caused. Oh, how Hell Kaiser would be proud of her, had he been here…

And that's when it struck her… She must find "him". Only "he" can help her now… That or Sisi…

To be continued…!


	8. Strange and Hilarious Moments

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Domino Asylum Stories

By: DMEX

Ch. 8

Strange and Hilarious Moments

-Somewhere in Downtown Domino Town-

Valon and Raphael have made it Domino Town in one piece… (Somehow they pulled it off…) After a 30 miles chase by the police, they were lucky to make it to the city limits.

"That's da last time you put me in a hot pursuit!" Valon complained. "Occupational hazard. Get used to it!" Raphael barked.

"The next time ya wanna do somedin' in that line again, give a mate a fair warnin'!" Valon said with a bit of anger.

"What are you pissed off for? We got away from the stupid pigs!" Raphael asked as he parked his bike, the proceeded to crack his knuckles, "Besides, we need to find Ol' Iima anyway." "Wha are de odds of 'er bein' in de city?" Valon asked…

-Meanwhile, by the Arcade in Domino Town-

After Iima's violent rampage in the church, she cooled down and washed the blood off her hands. Her Asylum clothes were a bit bloodied and had no means of buying anything… That's when Maron (Krillin's old flame) walked by her.

Iima turned around. Maron's clothes were rather nice… Maron had on a striped orange and white t-shirt and light blue denim jeans. Iima glared at her… That infamous clueless, vacant glare.

Maron had no idea that she was being followed, let alone, being watched. Then again, Maron wasn't exactly very bright to begin with…

Iima, wanting out of her disgustingly bloodied clothes decided to follow poor Maron. After all; what's the worse she could do? Scream?

Iima began stalking her. And Iima knew how to quietly follow someone, without her intended victim or victims ever noticing… Hell Kaiser Ryo taught her everything she now knows.

-Domino Department Store EX.-

"Finally, I can get in this place after that scary bomber got locked up." Maron cheered as she went inside the clothing store.

Maron never knew that someone was after her (correction, after her clothes.) "It's so nice in here." Maron commented. "Yah, after that idiot bomber, Alan Waker was incarcerated in DSACI we rebuilt this place." one of the guards said after he overheard her.

Maron looked at him with some sort of 'what's that?' kind of look.

Maron: What's DASCI? Some sort of new Internet program?

Guard: No, miss. Domino State Asylum for the Criminally Insane. That's where we looked him up. But, don't worry. Where he's at, he can't hurt anyone. Besides, he's being executed today anyway.

_Iima overheard them by the cash register_

Iima (thinking): _I never liked that Waker anyway… Good thing I killed him before Kaiser and me escaped._

One of the cashiers smelled the blood on Iima. "Hey you?" asked the cashier. Iima turned around and glared at him coldly. "What… do… you… want…?" Iima growled in anger and a bit of frustration. "You wanna wash your clothes in the back? No charge… Can't have you smelling like the slaughter house across from us…" The cashier smiled. Boy was this guy **_WAAAAY OFF_**.

Iima sat in some sort of strange mix of a crouch and kneel. She glared at him very closely. "I don't know how to wash clothes." Iima said quietly.

The cashier scratched the back of his head. "That's not needed anyway. It's all machine wash anyway. Here, come with me," The cashier said with a awkward smile and led her the way.

-Clothes Washing Room/Break Room-

Iima glared at him. "I'm not disrobing for you." Iima said coldly.

Cashier: There's a bathroom over there if you want to change in there.

_Iima shot a very angry glare at him_

Iima: And what will I wear while these are being cleaned?

The cashier looked around, "I have something in the clearance bin…"

Iima had that demonic, sadistic, and downright homicidal bloodthirsty smile on her face.

Iima (quietly): Are you sure about that?

The Cashier turns his head around to find that Iima was about to seriously hurt him. He cringed in the corner.

_Love your hate, your faith lost_  
><em>You are now one of us<em>  
><em>Love your hate, your faith lost<em>  
><em>You are now one of us<em>

Cashier: **_PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!_**

Iima: I'm not gonna hurt you…

_She puts him in her infamous modified Mandible Claw strangle hold that she calls the LMA (Leave Me Alone)_

Iima (psychotically): **_I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_**

_Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all_  
><em>Radiate, recognize one silent call<em>  
><em>As we all form one dark flame... Incinerate<em>

As Iima continued to choke him out she actually started to stroke his hair. The poor cashier couldn't even fight back for she had some sort of superhuman-like strength.

He was no match for her anyway, for he was only a 5"3" 99lbs guy that was just trying to get by. And to have it end like this…?

_Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all_  
><em>Radiate, recognize one silent call<em>  
><em>As we all form one dark flame<em>  
><em>As we all form one dark flame<em>  
><em>As we all...<em>

Iima soon let go. She laid the corpse on the vacant bench-couch as if he was just sleeping. She had an evil smile on her face. Iima grabbed the roses that were in the vase on the table.

She began to spread the rose petals all over and around him. And the last thing she did before she could leave (and play a helpless victim) was that she bent down and kissed his forehead.

_Love your hate, your faith lost_  
><em>You are now one of us<em>  
><em>Love your hate, your faith lost<em>  
><em>You are now one, one of us<em>

But before that (to make it believable) she torched the back room.

And just like the saps that the security was, they immediately believed her. Iima ran away again.

Officer 1: I don't understand that girl one bit…

Officer 2: I don't think we ever will…

-Several hours later, near the Domino Arcade-

Maron was walking home from the Department Store when Iima had suddenly blocked her from the crosswalk.

Iima glared at her with that vacant, cold look. This lasted several minutes before Maron broke the awkward silence, "May I help you, sweetheart?"

Iima punched her right in the face(she still had that vacant look on her face, and it was more of a bear swat than a punch.)

Maron fell down out cold. Iima grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her to a dark alley. Iima then, striped Maron to her underwear and stole the clothes she had on and walked away.

To be continued…!


	9. Joker's Night Out

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Domino Asylum Stories

By: DMEX

Ch. 9

Joker's Night Out

-Somewhere in Downtown Domino-

A certain strange individual left his dark hole. Now he wasn't exactly in his right mind, but to a certain Clown Prince of Crime, that's nothing new to him. As the infamous Joker skulked through the town, many had no idea what to make of him.

Some actually knew who he was and fled in terror, some screaming terror.

"They act like they've never seen a clown before!" Joker snarled. Just then, Valon and Raphael had to stop at the Gas-E-Mart to fill up on gas and get some road food and beer.

"You realize we got no cash on us?" Valon barked.

Raphael glared at him and cracked his knuckles, "Trust me, Valon; that won't even be an issue." Raphael went right in. Some sort of fighting ensued.

"Please do not hurt me! I'll give you whatever you want! It is on my house!" the clerk begged. "It'd better be if you know what's good for you!" Raphael snarled as he sucker punched an employee.

Raphael grabbed the clerk by his shirt collar, "Gas, food and road beer! And you better not get the pigs involved!" Raphael barked.

"Yes, if you insist!" the clerk smiled awkwardly as he was about to-

Raphael: And if you press that silent alarm, I'll kill you right now!

Clerk: Would not even **_DREAM OF IT!_**

Raphael cracked his knuckles again. "You better not if you know what's good for you." Raphael threatened him again.

Valon came in. "Raphael, wha the bloody 'ell is takin' so damn long?" Valon asked a bit aggravated. "Get what you want and go back and fill the bike up." Raphael ordered as he went for the cooler.

_The world is a vampire, sent to drain_  
><em>Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames<em>  
><em>And what do I get, for my pain?<em>  
><em>Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game<em>

They got whatever it was they wanted. Valon as ordered filled up the bike with gas. That's when Joker came up to them.

"Who're you, freak?" Valon asked quite insensitively. "I'm the guy who wants to teach you **_AND_** help you become master criminals." Joker smirked.

_Even though I know - I suppose I'll show_  
><em>All my cool and cold - like old job<em>

"We're not lookin' ta be master criminals, freak! Get lost!" Raphael barked. Joker cocked an eyebrow and replied, "I guess you'll never be able to get all the free gas and road beer you want…"

Valon: Ey, what've we ta lose? Besides, we can also-

Raphael: Fine! But you better not be steering me wrong!

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_  
><em>Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage<em>  
><em>Someone will say what is lost can never be saved <em>  
><em>Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage<em>

Then the Joker's clown-limo car showed up out of no where. The clown horn even honked.

The Joker: Let's go rob a bank! You in?

Valon: Ya damn right I am!

Raphael: I can use extra extortion cash. Lead the way!

The speed off into the night! Where they stop and go, only The Joker knows!

To be continued!


	10. Trunks' Strange Dream

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Domino Asylum Stories

By: DMEX

Ch. 10

Trunks' Strange Dream

-Ms. Chono's apartment, Ms. Chono's bedroom-

"Okay, tell me why I have to stay here with you?" Trunks asked the very hot headed Ms. Chono with what sounded like disdain.

She scrounged around for something in a box.

Ms. Chono: Well, when you put like that, I'll blab to the press about you. You don't have to go, **_BUT YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!_**

(Trunks groans)

Trunks: Sorry… I should have been more polite.

Ms. Chono: At least you have a place to stay. Look, you need to explain this to me again.

Well, since he already told her once, just to stay on her good side; he'll tell it to her again. _Why do I get the feeling there's gonna be some sort of Dr. Seuss montage? _He thought with a displeased look. He's screwed and he knows it.

(some sort of 1970's-1980's cartoon music is heard)

Ms. Chono blushes a bit and covers her mouth, "Oops, my pit bull must be watching _The Lorax_ again." "Your pit bull watches cartoons?" Trunks asked a bit confused. "Oh yeh, he likes those retro ones." Ms. Chono admits absentmindedly.

In the living room, the pit bull, Mojo was watching _The Lorax_ cartoon. He sat there with his tongue hanging out of his mouth panting away without a care in the world.

Lorax (on TV): _I demand you stop this! I speak for the trees!_

Ms. Chono: Mojo, can you turn the volume down a bit? Mommy has a guest over and is trying to talk to him.

(Mojo growls)

Ms. Chono: Don't make me have you sit through _Mary Poppins_ again!

(Mojo whines sadly and turns the volume down)

"You actually threaten him with that movie?" Trunks asks. "Mojo hates that movie." Ms. Chono admits.

Trunks tells her the story of what his future timeline is like and the destruction. "Golly, I'd hate to live in that era." Ms. Chono says a bit shocked. "If you've been through the mess I was with the Androids and Cell; you would never be the same." Trunks adds.

Ms. Chono: So why's Joker want control of the city so badly? Isn't Batman around in your time?

Trunks: The Androids wiped him out. Him and Robin as well as the Teen Titans. Not even Justice League couldn't even take out the Androids. The Avengers all fell to the Androids as well.

Ms. Chono: Even Hulk?

Trunks: Didn't stand a chance against Cell… Once he absorbed him, it was nearly impossible to stop him. Thankfully, I dealt with the Androids and Cell in this timeline so I had an idea as to how to take them down and destroy Cell.

Ms. Chono gently stroked his cheek. "Oh, you poor child… If you'd like, you can stay here and tomorrow, I'll get you into my school. I'll tell Yugi to meet up with you." she spoke rather motherly. "But what's that gonna accomplish?" Trunks asked a bit flustered.

Ms. Chono: You go undercover at my school and you get to find some clues of the whereabouts of Joker and this individual you're trying to find.

She pulls some blankets down from her bed. "You can sleep in my bed if you'd like." she offered. "Thanks." was Trunks' only response.

(some time later at night)

Trunks laid there wide awake. He just couldn't shake some weird feeling his had. Eventually, what seemed like an eternity, Trunks drifted off into a deep sleep and found himself a half asleep floating in some sort of grey area…

*: Why so serious, Trunks? Why so serious, Trunks? Aren't you afraid?

Trunks (groggily): Just 10 more minutes…

_***POP!***_

He woke up and found himself in what looks like the inside of Domino High School. Maybe the Nurse's Office? And it looked like the nurse was putting on some latex gloves? What the hell happened?

Trunks: Excuse me? What am I doing here?

(The nurse turned around and it was none other than Harley Quinn. She smiled sinisterly)

Trunks: Oh $#*+…

Harley Quinn: Why you're just in time for surgery.

Trunk: Surgery? What the hell happened to me?

Harley Quinn: That's for me to know and for you to never find out! **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

_Hang up the chick habit; _  
><em>Hang it up, daddie; <em>  
><em>Or you'll be alone in a quick; <em>  
><em>Hang up the chick habit; <em>  
><em>Hang it up, daddie; <em>  
><em>Or you'll never get another fix;<em>

Trunks finds himself bound to a cot. He tries to break free as Harley Quinn starts to put rubbing alcohol on his arm.

_I'm telling you it's not a trick; _  
><em>Pay attention, don't be thick; <em>  
><em>Or you're liable to get licked;<em>

Trunks: Listen to me! I don't have any broken bones or illnesses! I'm the most healthy guy in my time!

Harley Quinn: Not what The Joker says!

Trunks tries to fight as hard as he can, but it doesn't seem to help.

_You're gonna see the reason why; _  
><em>When they're spitting in your eye; <em>  
><em>They'll be spitting in your eye;<em>

Harley Quinn puts what looks like a rubber arm band around Trunks' arm. Trunks fearing for his life yelled: **_"GET OFF A MEEEEEEE!"_** and turned Super Saiyan and somehow broke out free. He then blasted the door down with an energy blast and ran out of the Nurse's Office as fast and hard as he could.

_Hang up the chick habit; _  
><em>Hang it up, daddie; <em>  
><em>A girl's not a tonic or a pill; <em>  
><em>Hang up the chick habit; <em>  
><em>Hang it up, daddie; <em>  
><em>You're just jonesing for a spill;<em>

Trunks ran without even as much as paying attention and that's when-

_***THUD!***_

Trunks: Gohan! Thank God, I found you! You have to hide me! I'm running from this psychopathic nurse who-

Harley Quinn (from the bulletin board): Ya mean li'l ol' me?

(Trunks screams and runs away)

_Oh, how your bubble's gonna burst; _  
><em>When you meet another nurse; <em>  
><em>She'll be driving in a hearse;<em>

_You're gonna need a heap of glue; _  
><em>When they all catch up with you; <em>  
><em>And they cut you up in two;<em>

Trunks ran through out the building and no matter where he ran, he seemed to find himself in the same place over and over again!

_Now your ears are ringing; _  
><em>The birds have stopped their singing; <em>  
><em>Everything is turning grey;<em>

_No candy in your till; _  
><em>No cutie left to thrill; <em>  
><em>You're alone on a Tuesday;<em>

Trunks: **_WHY DO YOU WANNA CARVE ME UP SO BADLY?_**

Harley Quinn: For laughs.

Trunks: You oughta find something less violent to do!

Harley Quinn: Not my style.

_Hang up the chick habit; _  
><em>Hang it up, daddie; <em>  
><em>Or you'll be alone in a quick; <em>  
><em>Hang up the chick habit; <em>  
><em>Hang it up, daddie; <em>  
><em>Or you'll never get another fix;<em>

Trunks pulls out his Z Sword when suddenly-

*: No weapons allowed in school…

(Trunks turns around and it's none other than The Joker)

Joker: I think somebody needs a **_DETENTION! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

(Trunks falls through a trap door and finds himself in a prison cell!)

_I'm telling you it's not a trick; _  
><em>Pay attention, don't be thick; <em>  
><em>Or you're liable to get licked;<em>

Well, Trunks realized, he was screwed and the ceiling above him was going to crush him alive…

_You're gonna see the reason why; _  
><em>When they're spitting in your eye; <em>  
><em>They'll be spitting in your eye;<em>

_You're gonna see the reason why; _  
><em>When they're spitting in your eye; <em>  
><em>They'll be spitting in your eye;<em>

_You're gonna see the reason why; _  
><em>When they're spitting in your eye; <em>  
><em>They'll be spitting in your eye;<em>

_You're gonna see the reason why; _  
><em>When they're spitting in your eye; <em>  
><em>They'll be spitting in your eye<em>

**_*BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!*_**

_***SLAP!***_

Ms. Chono: Sorry, but you were acting just beyond strange! Are you okay?

Trunks breathes heavily and is drenched in sweat… "Thanks. I actually thought I was gonna die at the hands of The Joker and that deranged Harley Quinn!" Trunks said a bit scared and relieved. Ms. Chono held and cradled him in her arms…

To be continued!


	11. Darkness (My Questioning)

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Domino Asylum Stories

By: DMEX

Ch. 11

Darkness (My Questioning)

A lone figure is laying on her back in a pitch black dark place. Whoever this is seems to be in some sort of sleep/hypnotic trance and can't seem to move.

* (thinking): _What happened to me?_

The lone female figure is trying to get some sort of feeling in her limbs, but is paralyzed for some odd reason.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_ she thought, _Where is here?_

It was bizzaro world (not Canada) but a place in which she had no free will to move freely, much less, do anything in her own power. She kept having this feeling that someone was touching her arm. Even to the point of lightly squeezing it.

Almost as if someone was putting a needle in her.

_Who's touching me? _she tried to ask, but couldn't.

*: Doctor, how is the patient?

Doctor: She seems to be sleeping.

*: You did remember to have Iima strapped down to the cot, didn't you?

Doctor: For what reason does she need to be strapped to the cot?

It was soon clear, someone was going to torture Iima or something along that line. Iima was starting to wake up, but was still paralyzed and could not speak.

She turned her head toward the door. Iima had the most frightened look on her face.

Iima (thinking): Those doctors are trying to kill me.

Doctor: Just a moment! You want me to do _**THAT?!**_

*: You heard me!

Iima couldn't make out what was being said by one of the men, but somehow knew it wasn't good. "No, sir!" the doctor declined, "I will not harm an innocent young woman." Iima was perplexed and yet confused. One of the doctors didn't want to harm her.

*: You dare defy me?!

Doctor: You damn right I am! My job to help people like her, not to harm them! You of all people should know that.

The doctor walked right to the door and used his key card and the door opened.

Iima saw the doctor. He had a very pleasant smile and released her.

Doctor: Are you awake?

She managed to get some feeling back in her arms and legs. A few moments went by and Iima sat up, Deadman style.

*: _**NO DAMMIT! STRAP HER BACK IN!**_

That's when Iima saw the man. It was her old therapist, Professor Frank. As soon as Iima saw him, her eyes turned into anger and hatred.

To be continued…


End file.
